1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices and more particularly to a combined hat and throwable amusement device whereby the hat may be sailed through the air in a saucer-like mannner.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Over the past twenty years, the use of a saucer-like amusement device which is sailed through the air between two or more players, has reached a national craze. Approximately ten million of these saucer-like devices are presently being sold per year. It is generally accepted that this game began in the early 1950's when a pie manufacturer realized that a hard tin pie pan was suitable for sailing through the air. Since a tin pie pan could cause severe injury this led to the development of a semi-hard plastic disc with a flared underlip. This disc received national prominence and is presently being sold in great numbers throughout the country.
In general, these discs are thrown in open areas such as parks, campuses, open fields, beaches and the like. One of the major reasons which makes this device so popular is the relative ease of carrying compared to other games, such as baseball, football and the like.
It is a primary object of this instant invention to provide a combined hat and throwable amusement device which has a dual function in nature operating as a conventional hat and as a throwable amusement device. This combination will make the device completely portable and unobstrusive and readily available for spontaneous games.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a combined hat and throwable amusement device comprising a hat crown and a symmetrical hat brim extending from the terminating edge of the hat crown with a plurality of slot apertures uniformly located about the hat crown for enabling air current to flow through the plurality of slot apertures to increase the aerodynamic stability of the device when the device is sailed through the air.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combined hat and throwable amusement device wherein the hat crown and brim are water-absorbent for increasing the aerodynamic stability of the device upon immersion in water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combined hat and throwable amusement device comprising a hat crown and a substantially symmetrical hat brim both being water-absorbent and with a bouyant hat band extending about the juncture of the hat crown to provide flotation to the device upon immersion in water.
Another object of this invention is to provide a combined hat and throwable amusement device constructed of a cloth material making the device very safe therby avoiding injury upon impact with unsuspecting persons.
Other objects and a fuller understanding of this invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention, the description and the claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.